Sucrette en el país del Sweet Amoris
by rox siniestra
Summary: Llegue gracias a un conejo blanco... Me quedo por qué no sabia que hacer... Comencé a pensar que estaba loca... Y luego... No fue lo que pensé... La locura de mi parte era mucha... Pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba atrapada en el país del Sweet Amoris.


**Ok y porque mi lado cómico no podía quedarse callado por mucho más tiempo… Les traigo una pequeña comedia-parodia. Y si tenía que hacerla de Amour Sucré… Consejo Chinomiko xD intenta hacer este desmadre como lo hice yo… Tarde días.**

**Ya que seguramente hare que se partan de la risa… Mis queridos/as lectores/as… No les quitare mucho más tiempo. Solo me libro de las responsabilidades y que comience el show.**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

**Sucrette Poov**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente… Noté que no estaba en mi habitación… Estaba durmiendo en el club de jardinería… Vi algo que se movía entre los arbustos… Me acerqué un poco más… Y vi a Nathaniel de rodillas comiendo una zanahoria… Y eso no era lo más raro… Lo raro fue que tenía orejas de conejo…

-¿Nathaniel…?

Él me miró y salió dando saltos… Y solo gritaba una cosa…

-¡Me voy! ¡Llego tarde! ¡Me voy! ¡ME VOY!

-¡Nathaniel! ¡NATHANIEL!- no me prestaba atención y no sé porque en ese momento ya no le pude decir así… Creo que será porque las orejas me confundían-. ¡Señor conejo!

-¡Llego tarde! ¡Me cortara la cabeza!

Sus saltos eran más rápidos… En un momento se metió en el aula B… Lo seguí… Pero al entrar ahí… Caí al vacío… No sabía por qué… Pero mienta yo bajaba… Muchos objetos subían o bajaban conmigo… Noté una sombrilla cerca… La tomé y comencé a descender más lento… Hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Miré para todos lados… Y estaba encerrada… No había salidas… Comencé a preocuparme un poco… Y cuando estoy nerviosa tengo hambre… Así que me mordí el pan y comí un poco… También guarde un poco en mi bolsillo… Y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía el tamaño de una gigante…

-¡¿Qué diablos me paso?!

-Te convertiste en una gigante…

-¡¿Quién hablo?!

Miré para todas partes y me topé con una muy pequeña puerta… Y miré detenidamente la perilla… Tenía la forma de una nariz… La intenté girar pero…

-¡Oye niña!- gritó la perilla-. ¡No hagas eso!

-¡¿Hablaste?!

-Claro que hable… Soy Farres y me encargo de que nadie pueda pasar…

Sentí mi garganta seca… Bebí un poco del contenido del frasquito… Y comencé a hacerme más y más pequeña…

-¿Cómo puedo pasar por la puerta?

-Con la llave…

En ese momento una llave apareció en la mesita… Pero por causa de mi tamaño no podía alcanzarla… Decidí comer un poco de ese pan para poder tomar la llave… Lo cual hice… Pero por ellos… Cuando quiso tomar el frasquito… Tomé la llave y me la trague… Ahora si estaba mal… Comencé a llorar… Lo que ocasionó que se inundara el lugar…

-Niña… Tomate eso y deja de llorar…

-Es que… No… No… No puedo…

Entre el llanto tomé lo que quedaba del frasquito… Y me hice pequeña… Y caí dentro del frasquito… Y salí por la cerradura de la puerta… O mejor dicho por la boca de Farres… Estaba navegando por un mar de lágrimas y luego en un océano…

-Y esto me pasa por seguir al señor conejo…

Miré un objeto que se estaba acercando… ¿Era un barco? No estaba muy segura de eso… Pero debía esperar que alguien me ayudara… Mi frasquibalsa comenzó a acercarse a ese objeto que finalmente distinguí como un barco…

-¡Un frasco gigante!

Esa voz de hombre aun esta resonando mi cabeza… ¿Gigante? ¿Qué no habían notado lo pequeño que era? O tal vez el tamaño pequeño ahora era normal… Logré salir de salir… Y vi al hombre musculoso de cabello rubio y en su mano tenía una rosa… ¡Era Boris el profesor de deporte!

-¡Señorita! ¿Qué hacia una hermosa joven como usted ahí dentro?

-¿Boris?

-No señorita. Soy el pirata galanaso de la rosa.

-¿El pirata galanaso de la rosa?

-Así es hermosa joven. ¿Cómo se llama? Por su rostro diría Alicia.

-Me llamo Sucrette.

-¿Qué nombre más extraño?

-Es francés.

-¿Qué es francés?

-¡¿Dónde vine a parar?!

-Estas en el país del Sweet Amoris.

Me calle un instante… Ya había pasado por locuras… Con la bruja, Dimitry, los chocolateros, con un duende navideño, y con una ayudante de santa… Pero de todas… Esta se llevaba el premio de la más bizarra… Ahora necesitaba salir de ahí lo antes posible… Pero justo en ese momento tocamos tierra y yo caí del barco. Chocándome contra la arena… Sentí como mi cuerpo era llevado… Pero me había entrado arena en los ojos y no vi quien me arrastraba… Ni tampoco a donde…

-¿Quién me tiene? ¿A dónde me llevan?

-Esferita… ¡Te dije que no traigas más gente!

Reconocí esa voz al instante… Era la de Armin. ¿A quién le dijo Esferita?

-No… Tú dijiste que no traiga más animales… Ella es humana.

Armin le dijo Esferita a Alexy… Logré abrir mis ojos… Y vi a Armin y Alexy vestidos de la misma forma…

-¿Armin? ¿Alexy?

-¿Quiénes?

-¿Nosotros?

-Si…

Ambos se comenzaron a reír como locos… No lograba entender que les daba tanta risa… Eso me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia…

-Te confundes querida Alicia.

-Me llamo Sucrette.

-Alicia te queda mejor.

Ambos sonrieron… Me estaba por volver loca si seguía ahí…

-Yo soy No- dijo Armin-. Y él es mi hermano Esferita.

-No… Esferita…

Señalé a Armin y luego a Alexy… Ya esto se estaba convirtiendo en la comedia del día… Solté un suspiro y luego me caí sentada… Este día esta estaba más raro de lo que debería…

-Mira Alicia. Esas son orejas de conejo.

-¡¿Dónde?!

De detrás de un árbol vi como Nathaniel salía dando saltos acelerados… Corrí lo más pronto posible para poder alcanzarlo mientras que tras de mi oía a No y Esferita discutir si era o no Alicia…

-¡Me cortara la cabeza!

Le perdí de vista… Ya no lograba localizarlo por ninguna parte… Camine un poco y… Ahí es cuando veo que sobre el cartel había un chico de cabellera roja... Lo conocía muy bien... Era Castiel y estaba con un traje ajustado color morado con rayas rosas, se veía que tenía una cola larga y unas orejas de gato... Su sonrisa fue lo que me preocupo... Jamás lo vi con una sonrisa tan grande...

-Bienvenida Alicia.

-¡Que me llamo Sucrette!

-No te había visto antes por aquí.

-Y no volverás a verme… Quiero saber cómo regreso a casa.

-Puede que el sombrerero victoriano sepa cómo llevarte a tu casa.

-¿Lysandro?

-No conozco a ningún Lysandro… Alicia.

-¡Sucrette!

-Si quieres ir con el sombrerero victoriano… Ve por la derecha.

Lentamente noté que Castiel se estaba desapareciendo… Solo quedaba su enorme sonrisa y sus ojos grises…

-Me llamo Sonrisa…

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por completo…

-Bien… Si voy por la derecha veré a Lysandro y tal vez me diga qué diablos está pasando…

Comencé a caminar por el lado derecho… Y sin saber cómo acabe viendo una mesa llena de diferentes telas y tijeras… También había muchas galletas… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡ALICIA!

Escuche una voz muy conocida tras de mi… Por como venía todo el día… Me nombró a mí… Me giré esperando ver más de lo mismo… Y vi a Kentin con un disfraz de liebre de color café… Mientras comía unas galletas…

-Es Sucrette…

Vi que detrás de él se encontraban Lysandro, con un traje victoriano y un sombrero de copa… Bastante… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Victoriano y elegante. Y también estaba Leigh con unas orejas y una cola de ratón blanco…

-Buenos días Alicia- dijo el sombrerero victoriano-. ¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí?

-La locura…

Miré a Leigh… Esta cortando muchas tiras de tela… No era que no me lo esperara es solo… Que… ¡Ay ya! ¡Se veía ridículo con esas orejas de ratón! Tras pensarlo por unos segundo… Salí corriendo de allí… Y a saber cómo… Termine en un bosque oscuro… Y adivinen que… Melody, Violeta, Kim, Rosalya e Iris eran flores cantantes… Si… Ya era oficial estaba más que loca.

-Jamás saldré de aquí…

Ahí fue cuando creí que estaba más que loca… ¿Qué más podía pensar? M giré y vi una silueta conocida… O mejor dicho… Un conejo blanco al cual culpé por estar en donde estaba.

-¡No te me volverás a escapar!

Comencé a correr a Nathaniel… Hasta que llegamos a la entrada de un castillo… Ahí me distraje y le perdí de vista… Pero lo que no perdí de vista fue a Jade como una carta de corazones… Pintando rosas blancas en rojas…

-¿Jade?

-No… Yo soy el siete de corazones. Y no me distraigas estas rosas debían ser rojas pero son blancas.

-¿Y las pintas de rojas con pintura?

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer… No quiero que me corten la cabeza.

-¿Quién?

-La reina de corazones…

-¿Es rubia y malvada?

-Shhh no digas eso de nuestra honorable reina…

-Mátenme…

Se habían comenzado a oír trompetas… Era que la reina los llamaba a todos… Como ya el día no podía estar más loco… Hice lo mismo que las cartas… Me tiré en el suelo boca abajo y deje que me pisoteara una reina malcriada… Oh si… Era Amber…

-De pie mis queridos naipes.

Todos se pusieron de pie… Y yo le imité… ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Noté como la mirada de la reina de corazones se clavaba en mí…

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Sucrette…

-¡Mientes!

-Pero es Sucrette…

-¡Dime la verdad!

-Alicia…

-Así me gusta más esclava.

-¿Esclava? ¡Eso jamás creída!

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!

Cerré la boca… Mire como miles de cartas venían tras de mi… Eso no era buena señal… También vi como Sonrisa se reía de mí… El conejo blanco ponía una cara de un tono azul… Leigh el ratón me miraba con desprecio… La liebre sonreía… Las flores me gritaban… Los gemelos cruzaban miradas… El pirata galanaso de la rosa lloraba… Y… La reina de corazones gritó:

-¡CORTENLE LA CABEZA!

Comencé a correr por todas partes… Desde el castillo hasta el bosque… Del bosque por los caminos… Hasta llegar a la playa… Como no vi por donde escapar… Salte al mar y comencé a nadar… Nade y nade… Luego comencé a correr otra vez… Vi la puerta por la que vine e intenté abrirla… Pero Farres no me dejaba…

-No puedes pasar querida… No tienes la llave.

-Por favor… Me mataran.

Miré sobre mi hombro y vi a todos detrás de mí… Comencé a sentir mucho miedo… ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer?

-No puedo abrir.

-Pero debo salir…

-Pero si la estas afuera.

-¿Qué?

Farres abrió la boca… Dejando ver la imagen de Sucrette dormida en su cama…

-¿Viste?

-¡Sucrette! ¡Despierta! ¡Sucrette! ¡Por favor despierta!

La gente comenzaba a acercarse aún más… Parecían que estaban por matarme… Cerré mis ojos… Y…

.

.

.

-Sucrette…- me llamó mi tía-. Despierta… O llegaras tarde.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente… Estaba en mi cama y al ver a mi tía la abrace como fuerza…

-Tía…

-Ya Sucrette… Vístete o llegaras tarde al instituto…

Miré a mi tía salir de mi habitación y luego mire mi cama… Había una fotografía de todos los que conocía del Sweet Amoris… Y también un viejo cuento… Solté un suspiro y comencé a cambiarme…

Salí de mi departamento… Y me dirigí al instituto pero al llegar…

-¡Buenos días Alicia!

Todos estaban vestidos como en mi sueño… Hice lo más lógico que pude… Salí corriendo mientras gritaba:

-¡Otra vez no!

**Normal Poov**

-Creo que debimos avisarle antes de la obra de teatro- dijo Farres-. Bueno chicos entren a ensayar mientras busco a una nueva Alicia.

_FIN._

* * *

**Definitivamente esto fue lo más extraño y cómico que se me ocurrió. ¿Cuál fue la parte que les pareció más cómica? Y las fans de Castiel seguro estaban babeando al imaginárselo así vestido… Y me aman por escribirlo así… Les diré que lo que más me gusto imaginarme fue a Lysandro como el Sombrerero Victoriano. Juro que me sentí Dios pensando eso…**

**Está bien no puedo retenerlos mucho más tiempo así que si quieren dejarle algún review a este desmadre sin sentido… Háganlo. Estaré feliz de leer los comentarios que me inspiran a más…**

**Pero me temo que con este fanfic me despido por un tiempo. Tengo un viaje programado y no voy a poder escribir mucho… Si logro algo… Sera para cuando regrese mis amores…**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Mata-nee**

**P.D.: No me extrañen mucho…**


End file.
